


Slowly you open your eyes[fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Slowly you open your eyes[fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15101106520354886.jpg.html)


End file.
